The present invention relates to a pneumatic vehicle tire, the tread of which is provided with zigzagged grooves which essentially extend in the circumferential direction of the tire
It is known, by means of a special cross-sectional configuration of the tread grooves, to alleviate the ability of foreign objects, especially rocks, to remain stuck. These measures are of particular significance for trucks, because the loads resulting therewith are so great that rocks or the like which enter the tread can lead to premature destruction in the zenith portion of the tire. Very critical in this connection are the central axles of so-called 3-axle units, for example of trailer or saddle supports. This is so because when the unit pivots or turns, these axles practically experience a pivoting right on the spot, as a result of which foreign objects which have entered can, to a certain extent, be forced into the tread.
It is an object of the present invention, with tires of the aforementioned general type, to assure that rocks or similar foreign objects which have entered the tread do not remain stuck in the profile recesses, but rather, when the associated tire axle pivots or turns, drop out of the tire tread.